1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to closure devices for puncture sites in a body and more particularly to closure of puncture sites associated with percutaneous access to blood vessels in a human body or an animal body associated with introduction of a device into the blood vessel to accomplish a medical procedure.
2. Description of Related Art
Techniques for introducing a sheath introducer into a body lumen for a subsequent introduction of a device used to perform a medical procedure are well known. Introduction of the sheath introducer produces a puncture in the body lumen, e.g., a puncture in the femoral artery, at the access site.
At the conclusion of the medical procedure, the device is withdrawn through the sheath introducer and then the sheath introducer is withdrawn through the skin and from the body lumen. Various devices have been suggested for closing the puncture wound left in the body lumen. The devices are either complex, or rely upon techniques to isolate the puncture that are not reliable. While the problem of closing the puncture wound is recognized, a reliable, safe, easy to use device and method are still needed.